shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!
The Wonderful World of Autotainment was released on April 26, 2003. An argument between Rainbow and Tara ensues after Tara refuses to play the theme song. Once it finishes, Tara takes Rainbow through a mysterious door to what's later revealed to be the future. After more arguing and conversation, Tara introduces the "Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment" to Rainbow. The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment is a room which has a machine consisting of a wheel and a ball machine. Shopkins spin on the wheel and the Shopkin randomly selected by the wheel is forced to sing a song in the performance room. The ball machine occasionally displays two balls with the words on them. The Ventrilomatic and Rusty (from the 3-2-1 Shopkins! series) play a role in this episode as the adjudicators, as does Toasty Pop (as the "Techno-Shopkin of the future"), who runs the machine. The French Shopkins (Wonda Wedding Cake and Lil' Wedding Dress), Peppa-Mint, Lucy Juice Box, and Lil' Blaze are selected to sing songs. The French Shopkin duo starts off the show by singing the cumulative song with photos, images, screenshots, etc. "There's a hole in bottom of the sea." Peppa-Mint is second, singing "Zacchaeus Was a Wee Little Man." The show takes a break as an animated parable, namely "Lunch", plays. The parable depicts a blue man (accompanied by a green dog) going through the shenanigan of trying to get his lunch from a machine by inserting a dollar into it when he finds out its serve ("Yummy") button is not working. Frustrated, he tries to smack the button enough so it will work, but the machine, though falling backwards at first, falls on him. With barely enough weight-lifting, he lifts the machine, trying to get it back in its former position, when his "yummy" treat slips out of the deposit area. He tries to get it, but the machine crushes him. He manages to lift it until it is on its other side. He gets the treat and is just about to eat it when a bird poops on it. The man face-palms over the loss of his treat, and the parable abruptly cuts off with a "the end" text screen. The show resumes with Lucy Juice Box singing Gilbert and Sullivan's "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General." Rusty beging to lash out at Ventril-o-Matic. Tara, at the last second, steps into the performance room and, with Lil' Blaze and a flower chorus, sings "You Are My Sunshine." Rusty is in bliss and requests to watch an aardvark sing. Peppa-Mint is once again selected on the wheel and sings the folk song Low Bridge, Everybody Down. Then Rusty goes through rapid mood swings and Rainbow expresses his hatred of the future. So Lil' Blaze closes the show by singing a song about going to bed, praying and telling God about his day, and talking to God about how, according to the Bible, he loves him. He also tells God about screwing up (not sharing toys, coloring on the wall, making noise, etc.). His last words before resting include those, of course, about resting. Rainbow and Tara announce their departure from the future by saying that they are ready to go home, so they say goodbye and travel back to the present time, with Toasty Pop catching up to them at the last second saying he would like his job back in the present time since the robots disturb him. Silly Song: None Cast *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Ventrilomatic (from 3-2-1 Shopkins!) as themselves *Toasty pop as Mr. Lumt Category:List